Through the Looking Glass
by Lyra Dogstar
Summary: On a whim, he touched the glass. To his amazement, he fell right through." Strangeness, implied BxS, AU


The apartment was empty, aside from Nagi. The teenager had wandered into Schuldich's unused where he was currently scolding Farfarello's black kitten, Diana, for not letting Rein bathe her. He wondered what possessed Crawford to let them have _three_ cats, instead of just Rein, who he'd gotten Schuldich for his birthday.

"You know Diana, he said, scowling. "Rein really does mean well. And you can't very well go around _dirty_."

Nagi gave a sigh, and looked in the mirror on the dressing table Schuldich never used.

"I wonder if Looking Glass Diana is nearly so stubborn as you."

He stoop and walked up to the dressing table, studying the room through the mirror. It looked the same, only backwards, as it should in a mirror. Slowly, Nagi climbed on top of the table, and on a whim touched the glass. To his amazement, he fell right through.

Looking back at the mirror, he decided he would go back after he had a look around.

He found a book, and upon opening it, found all the words were backwards. He frowned over it for a moment, before taking it to the mirror he had climbed out of and held it up to read.

'_twas brillig and the slithy toaths,_

_Did gire and gimble in the wabe,_

_All mimsy were the borogroves,_

_And the mome wraths outgrabe._

"That's an odd poem," he commented. "Sounds like something Farfarello or Schuldich may have written."

A shriek pulled Nagi out of his musings. On top of a table, a small white person was rolling near a chessboard. It was a white pawn.

"Oh!"

Nagi looked down to see a tiny man with a white queen's crown and a cape running toward the fireplace.

"Oh, my poor baby!" he was saying. "Don't worry, my dear Supreme Overlord! I'm coming!"

Behind him ran another person, this time with long green hair and a king's crown. Both were attempting to make it up the poker, to the fireplace.

"They'll never make it that way," Nagi said to himself. With that, he picked up the White Queen and placed him on the table next to the shrieking pawn.

The Queen turned around and shouted to the King, "Be careful of the volcano!"

"Volcano?" the King answered, in confusion.

"It blew me up here!"

Nagi then picked up the White King and placed him with the Queen. It seemed to have given him quite a shock, because he was shaking and even whiter than before.

"That was terrifying," he said. "I shall never forget that feeling."

"Yes you will," the Queen said, pulling out a pencil and notepad—both way too big for him—and handing them to the King. "Unless you write it down."

After a few moments of writing, the King said, "It's odd. You hand me the pencil, and I write isn't what I meant to write…."

"What?" the Queen asked, looking at the pad. He adjusted his tiny glasses, and read, "The White Knight fell down the poker. He bounced very badly." With a fury he looked at the King and smacked him on the back of the head. "This isn't you memories!" he scolded.

As the two continued to fight, Nagi turned and looked out the door. The whole Looking Glass room was very different from Schuldich's room, and out the door, instead of the rest of the apartment, there seemed to be a garden.

Curiously, Nagi ventured out and found himself on a veranda. A little ways away, there was a hedge archway, and it seemed the moment he wished he was there, he was. Through _there_ was a garden.

Leaning down, Nagi studied the flowers and said, "I wonder what flowers would say if they could talk. But after that business with the chess pieces, it wouldn't be a big surprise."

"We _can_ talk."

"If there is anybody _worth_ talking to."

It was only then that Nagi noticed one of the lilies had a face. Her hair appeared to blue, the petals were arranged in the fashion of a hat. And she wasn't the only one. Several types of flowers, with their hair done up and petals arranged neatly on their heads.

"Oh dear," said a rose. "Come here!"

Nagi walked into the flowers, and looked at the rose, with petals around her blonde hair.

"Your petals are all out of order," she said, starting to rearrange his own hair.

"He's not _that_ bad, though," the young lily said.

"Not like that Snapdragon," a forget-me-not said, in a quiet and somber voice.

All this time, they tugged at his hair and clothes. As they continued to criticize and prim, Nagi was getting more and more annoyed. Finally, Nagi pushed their hands roughly away and stomped farther into the garden, until he realized, with some dismay, that he was lost.

He turned to look behind him, and was nearly plowed down. It was a man, clothed in bright red with hair of the same colour and violet eyes, and a red crown on his head.

"Excuse me," he said. "I seem to have lost my way."

"Of course you haven't lost your way," the man said. "Because this was is mine. All of them are mine. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking around before I went back, but I got lost."

The man stopped and scowled. "When you are talking, stand up straight and address me as 'Your Majesty'. I _am_ the Red Queen, after all."

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," Nagi said, bowing slightly. "Couldn't you show me the way out?"

"It's just up this valley here," he said, heading toward a hill.

"That's not right," Nagi said. "That's a hill………or that's what _I_ call it."

"You can call it whatever you want," the Red Queen said. "The point is, we have to get up there."

At the top of the hill, they looked out, over what seemed to be a giant chessboard.

"It's a game! The whole world!"

"Of course it is," the Red Queen said.

"I wish _I_ could play," Nagi said whistfully.

"That's no problem at all," the Red Queen said. "Since Supreme Overlord is too young to play, you can take his place as a white pawn. You make it to the eighth square, you can be a Queen."

Nagi nodded. They were now in a forest, and the Red Queen was still talking.

"Now there's the third square," he said. "You'll want to take the train through there, easy enough. Tweedledee and Tweedledum have the fourth, and the fourth is mostly water." He stopped walking and looked at Nagi. "You aren't saying anything."

"I don't know what I _should_ say," Nagi said, raising an eyebrow.

"You _should_ say 'thank you for telling me all this'" the older man told him, before continuing. "Now the sixth square you will see Humpty Dumpty, and in the seventh square is all forest, in the eighth you'll be made Queen."

By then, he had disappeared, and the last few words around him through the woods. Nagi followed the way the red-haired man had gone, moving down the hill. At the bottom were a set of train track, and Nagi hopped right over them.

* * *

Notes: "Supreme Overlord" doesn't belong to me. It was from somebody else's fic that my "Brad" told me about, where Brad had a baby and name it that. Insanity that has to be read to understand. 

Yes, there's a logic behind Brad being the White Queen. Also, for those of you who haven't read Alice Through the Looking Glass, this should be an interesting thing for you to learn. For those that have...well, let's hope you find it interesting who's who.

Now reveiw!


End file.
